infiel
by pixie-jose
Summary: trixie empezó hace 5 años su nueva vida con ryan (mi oc) pero... el amor la dejará en mala posición... y tendrá consecuencias... rating M por... sexo/infidelidad y violencia... 2º advertencia... no apto pa' gente delicada de moral
1. Chapter 1

BUENAS, ME LLAMO CYANOPSITTASPIXII2000 (LLAMENME PIXIE) Y VENGO DESDE RIO FF HASTA AQUÍ PARA HACER UNA HISTORIA… DIGÁMOSLO… DE ROMANCE… DRAMA… COMO BIEN EL TÍTULO LO DICE… "INFIEL" POS SERÁ QUE TRIXIE TIENE YA SU VIDA MONTADA DESPUÉS DE AQUEL INCIDENTE EN PONYBILLE… YA TIENE UN HIJO… PERO EL AMOR LA CEGARÁ… (Y DE QUE MANERA XDDDD) Y QUIZÁS ACABE MAL.. MU' MAL… O MU' BIEN XDDDD. BUENO… ESPERENME DENTRO DE 4 DIAS…

(ADVERTENCIA… ESTA HISTORIA ESTA CARGADA DE INFIDELIDAD… ES DECIR… DE CUERNOS… Y… ALGUNOS ACTOS DE VIOLENCIA… Y QUIZAS A ALGUN BRONY DE MENTE DELICADA… LE DIGO QUE NO LA VEA… PORQUE INTENTARÉ ATACAR LOS SENTIMIENTOS DEL LECTOR… PARA HACER EN ALGUNAS OCASIONES QUE LLORE… ME COSTARA.. PERO BUENO)

QUEDAN ADVERTIDOS… QUIEN LEA ESTA HISTORIA ES BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD

PIXIE OUT


	2. CAP 1

**BUENO...EMPECEMOS... VERAN, ESTOY HACIENDO EL ESQUELETO DE ESTA HISTORIA... TENGO PLANEADO YA UN MOMENTO TRISTE AL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA... Y UN MONTÓN DE CUERNOS... PERO MUYYY DETALLADO TODO... NO ME CORTARÉ NI UN PELO... ADEMAS... YA QUEDARON ADVERTIDOS.**

**COMO ESTOY UN POCO PERDIDO... ES DECIR... NO ESTOY MUY SEGURO DE COMO EMPEZAREMOS... LES VOY A DEJAR ALGO MUY AGRADABLE... YA LO VERAN.**

* * *

**INFIEL... HISTORIA BY PIXIE**

**CAP 1: UNA NOCHE ROMÁNTICA**

En un lugar de ponybille… había una casa en la cual todos estaban durmiendo, pues era de madrugada.

Dentro de esta casa había una familia de lo más humilde, una familia de unicornios.

Estaban todos durmiendo… hasta que la unicornio se despertó de una pesadilla… estaba toda sudada… pues hacían 37º **(no se si en ponybille los harán xD)** al menos tenían un ventilador mágico en función.

-"¿Qué fue esa pesadilla? Creí que deje de tener esas pesadillas hace 2 años…mmmm… creo que me voy a tomar un baño"- entonces se levantó, sin hacer ruido por la potrilla… que ya rozaba los 3 años… la cual tenía por nombre Daerenys.

Entró al baño… tenían una ducha y un jacuzzi, estaba pensando en cual usaba… decidió el jacuzzi.

Lo enchufó con lo de las burbujas… empezó a salir agua, y ella se perdió en sus pensamientos.

**"pensamientos"**

Uyyy… cuanto tiempo hace que no intimo con ryan… debería hacerlo esta noche…mmm… quizás… además… cuando pienso en eso me mojo entre las piernas.

**"fin pensamientos"**

El jacuzzi ya estaba lleno, entonces ella se metió al jacuzzi… a los 2 minutos empezó a relajarse…

A los 5 minutos ya creía que era bastante… lo apagó… y salió de ahí.

Se puso una toalla en el pelo y empezó a secarse con otra todo el cuerpo.

Después de 5 minutos se fue a la cama con ryan, pero estaba excitada y animada… así que empezó a darle pequeños toques al cuerpo de ryan.

-"mmm… que pasa trixie"- dijo ryan

-"verás… emmm… tengo ganas de hacer travesuras contigo"- dijo trixie

-"mmm… ¿delante de la pequeña?"-

-"no… si quieres podemos irnos al salón… es que quiero que me complazcas… hace tanto tiempo que no nos divertimos"-

-"¿desde que tenemos a Daerenys?"-

-"pues, creo que si,¿ ya va siendo hora de que me sientas no?-

-"pues, si, ya verás que bien lo pasamos"-

entonces empezaron a besarse como locos, ryan se levanto de la cama al igual que trixie… corrieron al salon, había un sofá largo, se acomodaron en el.

A continuación ryan se puso encima de su amada… esta abrió las piernas dejando mostrar su c$ño, a ryan le volvía loco esas vistas.

-"te voy a demostrar quien manda aquí"-

-"si… demues…ahhhhh"- trixie gemió cuando ryan metió su p$ne dentro de ella

Empezó su momento sexual… ryan empezó a empujar su miembro dentro de ella, tanta fuerza ejercía, que el cuerpo de su amada se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás, y tanto placer le daba, que nada mas se oía gemir a ella en toda la casa.

-"mmmm….oahhhhhh… sii…sii… ryan lo logras… hazme correrme por favor….ohhhh"-

-"como desees mandar mi querida unicornio"- al decir esto… aumento la fuerza

Ryan empezó a sudar por el pecho… era algo inevitable… pero llegó a un punto en el que le ardía de calor la espalda, por tantas embestidas que le daba a Trixie.

Lo que no sabían es que no eran los únicos que estaban despiertos en la casa. Daerenys lo escuchaba todo… ella no daba crédito a lo que oía, no sabía que era… ella pensaba que papa le estaba dando esas clases aburridas de mates a su madre… pero eso lo descartó… decidió levantarse de la cama la pequeña… y se dirigió al salón.

-"ohhh… ahhhh…..rrrrggggg…. si… ahh…ahhh…ahhh…yaaaa"- en efecto, Trixie logró su paraíso que tanto anhelaba desde hace tiempo… y ahora Ryan le preguntó una cosa decisiva.

-"olle…aahhhh…. ¿quieres tener otro hijo?"- dijo con una cara seria

-"sii… de acuerdo… además… quiero que te sientas como yo"-

-"de acuerdo… alla voy"- a continuación se corrió dentro de ella… una gran cantidad de líquido genético desparramándose dentro de su v"gina, ese era el mejor de los placeres que ella pudo sentir con Ryan.

Todo terminó, y Trixie empezó a respirar normal… Ryan se acostó al lado de ella.

-"Bueno, descansemos lo poco que queda de noche ¿OK?"-

-"si, estoy cansada y a la vez relajada… te doy la enhorabuena mi semental preferido"- a los 3 minutos calleron en sueño profundo

Pero Daerenys estaba en la puerta del salón, impresionada… pues vió a su padre venirse dentro de su mama… pero pasó de eso… y se acostó al lado de sus padres.

* * *

**ESO ES TODO HASTA QUE EMPIECE LO BUENO XDDDD... NO SE SI LES HABRÁ GUSTADO, ASI QUE DEJEN REVIEW... SE QUE HA SIDO ALGO... DIGÁMOSLO... RAPIDO¿? BUENO... YA VENDRÁN CAPS MEJORES.**

**ME DESPIDO, SIEMPRE PRESENTE PIXIE**

**NOTE: PÁSENSE POR MIS HISTORIAS DE RIO**


	3. nota

AVISO: ESTA PRÓXIMA SEMANA SEGUIMOS ESTE FIC… MIENTRAS TANTO LES DEJARÉ EL 1º CAP DE EQUESTRIA EN TIEMPOS DE GUERRA… SE LO ASEGURO… TAMBIEN ESA HISTORIA PROMETE ENTRETENIMIENTO

Y EL PROXIMO CAP SERA OTRA ESCENA PORNO DE TRIXIE Y RYAN PARA DEJARLES BIEN SERVIDOS DE LEALTAD… DESPUES EMPEZAMOS LA TRAMA DE INFIDELIDADES

PASENSE POR ESA HISTORIA…. "EQUESTRIA EN TIEMPOS DE GUERRA"


	4. CAP 2

**BUENO… QUE MAS DECIR… DISCULPENME POR DEJAR ESTA PROMESA DE LADO… DE VERAS… PERDONENME**

**CAPITULO 2**

**Trixie mientras desayunaba pensaba en lo bien que lo paso con Ryan la otra noche**

**Despues de desayunar se dirigio a la puerta y antes de salir su marido se dirigio a ella**

**-olle a donde vas?-**

**-a salir un rato… quédate con la pequeña, necesito airearme-**

**-de acuerdo-**

**Trixie salio de casa y se propuso caminar bastante.**

**(TIEMPO DESPUES DE SALIR…)**

**Mientras Trixie caminaba pensaba en su vida, sus cambios y en como la cambio ser madre, iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que olvido la tormenta que estaba pronosticada para ese dia.**

**Mientras caminaba las gotas empezaron a caer en su lomo.**

**-la tormenta- dijo en voz alta Trixie mientras se daba cuenta de que empezaba a llover**

**Trixie estaba muy lejos de su casa, mientras corria de regreso la lluvia se convertía en tormenta.**

**Ya iba por los 500 metros corriendo y ya se calaba los huesos… tenia claro que no llegaría a casa a tiempo**

**Busco un escondrijo pero no lo encontró, pero una voz se oia desde una casa**

**-entre antes de que se resfrie-**

**Trixie no sabía de donde venía esa voz ya que el agua caía de manera tremenda y la humedad hacía niebla**

**-no se donde esta usted-**

**-siga mi voz-**

**Trixie detectó la fuente de la voz e intentó seguirla con las esperanzas de que no se equivocara.**

**La voz la llevó a una casa la cual un poni le dijo que entrara desde la ventana. Esta hizo caso, obviamente y entró.**

**Al llegar un poni de no mas de 15 años la esperaba con una toalla en las manos.**

**-tome señora-**

**-no me hagas mas mayor de lo que soy- dijo Trixie llevándose un casco al pecho.**

**-señora, elija, o se resfría o se seca y ya no se resfría-**

**-trae- este de inmediato prestó la toalla a Trixie**

**Mientras esta se pasaba la toalla por el cuerpo el poni miraba cada parte y cada centímetro de su maravilloso cuerpo bien esculpido, aunque intentó disimularlo.**

**-Bueno, y tu eres?-**

**-me llamo Arthur Sagunt-**

**-tu me suenas de algo, no eres…-**

**-digame, no soy que-**

**-cantante o algo así-**

**-oh si, soy cantautor-**

**-y tu edad es…-**

**-tengo catorce años y medio mi señorita, y estoy al servicio de cualquiera-**

**-mmm vale- Esta siguió pasándose la toalla y este la miraba mas embobado**

**-mmm bueno quiere comer algo?-**

**-Trixie quedría comer algo- dijo en tono orgulloso**

**-…..- **

**Se dirigieron a la cocina, pero Trixie se sentía excitada, ella pensaba en el poni con el que esaba en estos momentos, ese cuerpo esculpido… tan fuerte y jovial… su crin amarillenta, mas bien.. para resumir era Derpy Hooves en semental y sin ser bizco… era todo un poni aun teniendo menos edad que ella.**

**Lo mismo era decir de Arthur Sagunt, estaba excitado, y lleno de testosterona. Tenía ganas de divertirse, y teniéndola a ella tenía solo una cosa en mente…**

**-bueno… veamos- dijo abriendo la despensa en la cual habían dos muffins**

**-Bueno, comamos- Se lo comieron**

**Luego de un rato se dirigieron a la sala de estar… toda iluminada… y donde resaltaba el gusto y devoción de Arthur por la música.**

**En una estantería se podía ver discos de vinilo antiquísimos y de valor infinito, ya que eran ediciones especiales de Mozart o tan célebres como Nino Bravo.**

**En una vitrina se apreciaban instrumentos, y Trixie los reconoció… eran viento-madera y la colección eran flautas contralto, tenor, soprano y sopranino.**

**Trixie estaba maravillada en palabras grandes, pero sintió por detrás unos cascos acercarse a sus pechos y algo caliente acercarse a su intimidad mas preciada y que era de "cierto" semental.**

**-ahhh que haces!-**

**-una yegua como tu necesita estar mimada-**

**-pe… no no lo harás-**

**-eso es lo que dicen todas, pero después caen rendidas de sus sentimientos carnales hacia mi-**

**-pero yo no soy el conjunto de "todas" yo soy "Trixie" oiste!-**

**Este empezó a acariciar sus flancos y su miembro se encontraba rígido**

**Trixie echaba miles de maldiciones al poni pero esas maldiciones desaparecieron ya que sus instintos se apoderaron de ella.**

**-ahhh… n…no quiero-**

**-si quieres…- este rozó su miembro por su culito**

**-ohhhh… házmelo…YA-**

**-como mandes- **

**Este la tiró al suelo y la abrió de piernas…**

**Trixie aun libraba una batalla moral entre ponerle los cuernos a su marido o no ponérselos.. aunque la realidad era distinta, se los pondría bien puestos ya que este poni la tocaba mucho ahí abajo y ella jamas sintió tanta excitación acumulada.**

**Arthur la adentró muy adentro haciendo que esta gimiera.**

**(CASA TRIXIE)**

**Ryan esperaba muy preocupado ya que la tormenta era muy violenta y ella estaba lejos de ahí**

**-Trixie… espero que estes bien-**

**Este estaba con su hija Daerenys la cual jugaba con un juguetito que tenía y el cual la entretenía la mayoría de veces.**

**-bien, tendré que matar el tiempo de alguna manera-**

**Ryan cogió un libro, se sentó y sigió leyéndolo. Este leía una obra popular en tiempos del siglo 3 antes de Celestia, la cual se llamaba "el príncipe" de Nicolas Maquiavelo**

**Iba por las 5 ultimas páginas de la maquiavélica obra.**

**-veamos como termina-**

**(CASA ARTHUR)**

**-oh..ohhhhhhhhhh…ohhhhhhhhh…oh-**

**-te gusta como te lo hago eh?-**

**-ohh si tus musculos…ahhhh-**

**Trixie cedió terreno a Arthur en su corazón y cosas tan importantes como su hija o su marido se desvanecieron como cenizas en el mar, solo pensaba en una cosa, su vida girar en torno a un chico 2 años menor que ella**

**-soy..ahhh asaltacunas-**

**-no, ujj no lo eres-**

**-ahhhh nunca me habían echo una salvaje tan buea antes-**

**-yo soy un superstar en estas cosas mi yegua-**

**-ohhhh…-**

**Este agarró los flancos fuertemente aumentando la fuerza**

**(CASA TRIXIE)**

**-el fin justifica los medios- leyó Ryan**

**-Bueno, después de todo esta obra tiene mas de 600 años de antigüedad… aunque esa filosofía no se yo-**

**-se que Trixie no me engañaría… ni menos diría que ama a alguien mas que a mi-**

**(CASA ARTHUR)**

**-TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**-si?-**

**-te amo mas que a mi marido, te quiero dentro de mi todos los días, si me es preciso…ahhh… te buscaré-**

**-creo que me voy a…a..ahh….ahhh…OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH- **

**Arthur se corrió lanzando todos sus jugos pegajosos dentro de ella… la cual gimió aun mas del todo**

**Este sacó su miembro y la dejó ahí en el suelo recuperándose…**

**Al final el la dirigió a la puerta cuando terminó todo**

**-cuando nos podremos ver mi querido?-**

**-cuando tu quieras y sea preciso-**

**Luego de despedirse esta se dirigió a su casa pensando en Daerenys**

**Volvió a tener sus preocupaciones rutinarias… pero ella ya no sentía amor a Ryan… su corazón quedó enbrujado por la virilidad de Arthur Sagunt.**

**Cuando llegó a su casa esta encontró a su marido que la abrazó**

**-estuviste bien?-**

**-mmm si-**

**- no estas mojada ni nada-**

**-emmm me oculté en una cueva-**

**-pero si no hay cuevas por aquí-**

**-emmm… hice una cueva con mi magia-**

**-ambos sabemos que eso es imposible-**

**-emmm.. venga, empezó a llover y me tapé con un paraguas mágico-**

**-eso si me lo creo, anda relájate en el baño ahora iré contigo-**

**Al oir estas palabras Trixie no sentía nada, era como si te digeran que fueras a darte una vuelta, en pocas palabras, para los adentros de Trixie era "Típico" lo que antes a ella le gustaba y la volvía loca**

**Es mas, por decir típico, se imaginaba sesiones pasadas con su marido y no sentía ni el menor sentimiento, cero.**

**Esta subió al baño…**

**BIEN… ESTO ES LO QUE HAY AHORA MISMO**

**ME SIENTO ESTUPIDO POR HABER DEJADO ESTA GRAN HISTORIA ABANDONADA… LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO**

**SI QUIEREN INSULTARME, LLAMARME VAGO, O LO QUE QUIERAN DECIRME DIGANMENLO EN PM**

**REVIEWS SE AGRADECEN PLEASE… CADA REVIEW DE USTEDES ME FOMENTA A SEGUIR CON ESTO HACIA ADELANTE, IGUAL QUE INFORMAR QUE VOY A TIRAR ESTA PARA DELANTE DE UNA VEZ**

**ADIOS A TODOS**


	5. NOTA IMPORTANTE SIGO

EMMMMMMMMMM….. SIENTO HABER DEJADO ESTA HISTORIA DE LADO

NUEVA ACTUALIZACION (SEGURA CUESTE LO QUE ME CUESTE) DIA DOMINGO 7 DE JULIO A LAS 18:10 (HORA ESPAÑOLA… HORA CHILENA, ARGENTINA, PERUANA, COLOMBIANA, VENEZOLANA A LAS 12:10… EN MEXICO HACIA ARRIBA A LAS 11:10)

PIXIE-JOSE VOLVIÓ TRAS UNA LARGA ESPERA…..

UNA NOTA…. POR LARGA QUE SEA LA TORMENTA EL SOL SIEMPRE SALE POR LAS NUBES…)


	6. capítulo 3

COMPROMETIÉNDOME EN LO QUE DIJE ANTES… HE AQUÍ… EL CAPÍTULO QUE ALGUNOS ESPERABAN

CAPÍTULO 3

Al subir las escaleras Trixie pensó en lo que hizo con aquel semental de unos catorce años.

Curiosamente… ella empezó a sentir algo por ese potro ajeno a ella… pero en sucabeza no hacía mas que volar los pensamientos de que tan guapo era y demás…

Ya subiendo la última escalinata esta se dirigió al baño…

Por normal general Trixie en ese momento debía estar toda nerviosa y lujuriosa a la vez, pero esta vez ella pareciese no sentir lo mismo.

En exacto, en esta se empezó a desarrollar algo de arrepentimiento por la infidelidad a Ryan… pero pensó fugazmente que lo echo hecho estaba no mas lejos de la realidad.

Al entrar al baño este le esperaba en la bañera tipo jacuzzi de lujo que tenían… esta se dispuso a entrar en la bañera y ahí ya fue cuando empezó a hablarle algo a Ryan

-ha sido un dia largo no?- preguntó Trixie para entrar en tema en el tan peliagudo momento para ella

-ummm bueno… cuidando a Daerenys y tu bueno… ausente hasta ahora je- dijo Ryan de manera normal como siempre

Trixie miró que Ryan estaba un tanto al tema de querer hacer algo atrevido con ella…

Como no… si ellos lo hacían allá como dos veces por semana.

Aunque esta vez iba a ser diferente… ya que Trixie no estaba mucho por la labor.

(PENSAMIENTOS: ayyy Ryan…. ¿Cuánto podré aguantar yo con la simple tapadera esta?... siento tanto lo que hice pero… ese semental tan joven y curtido….)

Trixie simuló algo así como una mirada picarona… aunque Ryan no creyó mucho esa mirada ya que no la veía tan profunda como las que ella hacía.

-Trixie… te veo algo preocupada… ¿ocurrió algo querida mía?- preguntó Ryan algo preocupado y acercándose al lindo cuerpo de Trixie

-emmm…. Nada en especial… solo que me relajaba aquí por el tan largo día ejeje- dijo Trixie ya calmando y sacando a Ryan de ese estado de preocupación.

-sabes… Daerenys está durmiendo…. Que tal si tu y yo… bueno…. Hacemos algo….- dijo Ryan tocando el pecho de Trixie

Trixie no tenía el menor indicio de querer ceder en ese momento su cuerpo a Ryan… se mostraba muy renegada en ella misma.

(PENSAMIENTOS: ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué no hago mas que pensar en ese potro? Yo quiero a Ryan… pero no veo momento de….)

Trixie salió de sus pensamientos cuando Ryan la besó a los labios y empezó a dirigir su casco delantero derecho al vientre de Trixie… y de ahí con intenciones de bajar mas abajo a su intimidad.

Pero al asombró de Ryan… esta retiró su casco de ella… no violentamente… sino mas bien delicado…

-emmm… ya enserio… ocurre algo amada mía- preguntó Ryan volviendo a la dichosa preocupación

-no ocurre nada Ryan solo que…. Bueno…. No quiero hacerlo ahora mismito- dijo Trixie

A Ryan le pareciese que estaba hablando su alma… ya que su voz era muy sincera y llena de sentimiento

-emmm… ¿quieres descansar verdad?- preguntó Ryan a Trixie

-emmm si me haría falta ahora… hoy no estoy muy bien que digamos ejejej- dijo Trixie ya actuando o intentando actuar de forma como si en su vida no tuviera preocupaciones

-de acuerdo cariño… me voy a la cama… Daerenys esta ya apañada y todo…. Te espero en la cama- dijo Ryan feliz

Trixie salió al poco rato del jacuzzi… lo vació… lo apagó y se fue a la cama.

Al llegar a la cama Ryan ya estaba dormido con una cara feliz.

Ahí ya es cuando Trixie se arrepintió de lo que hizo con ese semental juvenil, lleno de vigor y fuerza.

Ella maldijo a su instinto y atracción del amor por haberla conducido a ello…

Ya en fin… se dispuso a dormir.

Al siguiente día… si el anterior fue extraño y dramático este ya ni contar.

Trixie soñó con Arthur haciendole el amor en una bici estática mientras esta disfrutaba entre sueños… logró recordar que Arthur le decía algo así como "déjalo… el no la tiene tan grande como yo la tengo" y esta acataba con un "si baby damelo duro"

También recordó que la bici estaba en un lado de una sala parecida al salón de la casa de Arthur y esta se movía con algunas envestidas de Arthur.

Pero para colmo, lo que mas recordaba era que este se le corría dentro de ella, pegando un gemido fuerte y profundo tal semental. También recordaba que este le decía… "TU… ERES MÍA…. EL YA NO ES NADIE…" y esta decía "tienes toda la razón"

Trixie con todo ese sueño pensó en querer volver a ver a Ryan. Era como si el destino quisiese jugarle una muy mala pasada a esta… como si quisiese que recayera en los cascos de Arthur

-Arthur… c-creo… que me enamoré de el….- dijo Trixie a sí misma en la cocina mientras se comía una tostada de aceite de oliva… y veía a su hija Daerenys y mas se arrepentía de lo que le ocurría.

Pero Trixie sentía que quería volver a verlo… pero lo dejó el tema de lado…. Se dirigió a Daerenys, se la llevó a Ryan y este estaba despierto…. Le dijo Trixie que iba a darse una vuelta para hacer ejercicio y salió de casa.

Eso si… la vuelta la iba a hacer y tenía intenciones. Pero también pensaba en Arthur Sagunt bastante…

Y ya yendo a la mitad de su predeterminado camino para ejercitar sus músculos… esta se extravió y dirigió rumbo a la casa de Arthur para visitarlo… o algo mas.

BIEN… GRACIAS POR ESTAS LARGAS VACACIONES PODRÉ DARLE DURO A MIS 3 HISTORIAS ACTIVAS…. SIENTO POR MIL VECES DEJARLOS ASI…. ESTA HISTORIA EN VERDAD LA AMABA Y SI BIEN POR EL COMENTARIO Nº 12 ESTA ES ÚN ICA Y BUENA… YA VEREIS DE QUE SOY Y TRIXIE ES CAPAZ…. DE MOMENTO MIREN LO QUE PASÓ

NOS VEMOS… DESDE ESPAÑA, EL YA DECLARADAMENTE ACTIVO PIXIE-JOSE…. FACEBOOK SITE: PIXIE-JOSE AUTHOR FF MLP


End file.
